Stefan and Caroline
to in No Exit}} The relationship between Stefan Salvatore and Caroline Forbes wasn't very strong in Season One, Caroline felt an attraction for Stefan but he rejected her immediately because he was interested in Elena. Later Caroline started dating Stefan's brother, Damon. Stefan saves her after Damon attempted to kill her. Shortly after, she started dating Matt, Elena's exboyfriend. In Season Two it changed due to Caroline's transformation into a vampire. When Damon was about to stab Caroline, Stefan stopped him, he promised her that he would never let anything happen to her. He became a vampire mentor to her, teaching her how to control her emotions and thirst for blood. In one conversation, he told her that she reminded him to his best friend Lexi, killed by Damon. He always takes care of her protecting her and saving her many times, they turned good friends in Season Three with visible trust in each other. They become really close by Season Four, Caroline told him that every time he feels he's about to lose control she will be there for him, she has given him pivotal emotional support and Caroline has always supported his relationship with Elena, she was the person who revealed to Stefan that Elena was sired to Damon. By Caroline, Stefan also learned that Elena had had sex with Damon. Stefan and Caroline share their secrets and always help each other, have also made team many times to achieve a goal, can call them partners in crime. Season Five, When Stefan lost his memories for a spell, Caroline was the only person that he trusts immediately, upon learning about Bonnie's death, Stefan told Caroline that he would always be for her as she has always been for him, Caroline helped to Stefan with all his problems lately. It is speculated by many fans that their friendship could become like the friendship shared between Stefan and Lexi and perhaps in the future a romantic relationship. ''The friendship and possibly romantic pairing is known as "Steroline " by the fans. '' Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season One= ]] On the first day of school, Caroline expressed interest in Stefan who was the new and mysterious student. She invited him to a back to school party, and he accepted because was going. At the party, Caroline tried to get his attention but he rejected her and went to spend time with Elena, offending Caroline who felt that every boy she liked would always like Elena. However, she met Damon, Stefan's brother and got over Stefan. Stefan disapproved Damon's involvement with Caroline and how he fed on her and played with her like she was a puppet. Damon ignored him and Stefan worked with his nephew Zach Salvatore to stop Damon, spiking Caroline's drink with vervain. After Damon's disappearance, Caroline was disappointed to learn from Stefan that Damon wasn't coming back. Damon compelled Caroline to free him from his prison and killed Zach, much to Stefan's horror. He told Damon to leave Caroline alone when she planned a party at the Mystic Grill. In The Turning Point, he helped Damon to save Caroline from Logan Fell, a newly turned vampire and gave Elena a jewellery full of vervain to give to her friends, including Caroline. Caroline arranged a double date with herself and Matt, and Elena and Stefan. She didn't feel that the date was going the way she had planned. Realizing this, Stefan decided to give her some time with Matt and he let the two drive his car. Both Caroline and Elena took part in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant with Stefan and Matt as escorts, but both guys had to be replaced. Stefan and Caroline were also on the float on Founder's Day. Tyler Lockwood, Stefan, Damon and several other vampires were affected by the device. Tyler drove off the road and Caroline was injured in the accident. |-|Season Two= In Brave New World Damon gave Caroline some of his blood to help her heal faster, but Katherine Pierce came and killed her afterwards. Caroline was confused and frightened by what was happening to her. Damon's solution was killing her, and Stefan secretly agreed (after what happened to Vicki Donovan) but worked with Elena to protect Caroline. Caroline killed Carter and Stefan arrived just in time to pull Caroline away from Damon before he could stake her. Stefan took her away to clean her up and Caroline was horrified by what she had done and how her eyes were changing black. Stefan showed her it was natural for vampires by changing his own eyes and told her she had to fight the need to kill. After she calmed down, Stefan comforted her and Caroline used his advice later on, which stopped her from biting Matt. In Bad Moon Rising Stefan convinced Bonnie to make a Lapis Lazuli ring for Caroline so she could adjust better to being a vampire. Stefan started teaching her how to hunt and was amused when she started to complain and rant, noting that her usual behavior had amplified. He promised her that when they were through, she could go and see Matt at Tyler's party. When they got to the party, Caroline noticed the way Stefan was staring at Mason Lockwood and told him he was too serious, amusing him again. Stefan disapproved when Caroline used her compulsion on Aimee Bradley so she would back off of Matt. Later Caroline was about to bite Matt but Stefan arrived in time to stop it. They had to run to get away from Mason who was turned into a wolf but Mason attacked Caroline, and Stefan tried to get him away of her away before he could hurt her. Then Tyler's shout drove the wolf away. In Katerina, Caroline tries to distract Stefan so that Elena can talk to Katherine. This relationship is nice for Stefan because Caroline reminds him of his old friend Lexi. In Daddy Issues, Caroline texts Stefan, saying that there is an emergency. When he finds her, she explains that Tyler knows about the vampires. She asks him to find Tyler and reason with him, adding that he is her friend. Later, Stefan continues to talk to Tyler and tells him to stop being mean to Caroline. He says that there is no reason why vampires and werewolves have to hate each other. Tyler is unconvinced and, when his phone rings, jumps to answer it. Stefan steals it from him and yells that he's trying to save Tyler's life. Back at the Lockwood house, Stefan is still trying to convince Tyler to relax about the vampires when he receives a call from Caroline's phone. It's Jules, who tells Stefan that he has 20 minutes to take Tyler to her before Caroline dies. Back at the caravan, Jules tells Brady not to hurt Caroline too much because she just wants Tyler back. Stefan and Tyler appear and Stefan asks Jules to let Caroline go. He tells her that she needs to leave town, saying no-one else needs to get hurt. Jules refuses to go without Tyler and Stefan replies that he can make a decision when Caroline is free. Dr. Martin appears, and it emerges that he is casting a spell. He explains that he is upholding Elijah's promise to keep Elena's friends safe and Caroline, Stefan and Damon leave. Dr. Martin tells Tyler to pass on a message to the werewolves - that they should get out of Mystic Falls. Stefan walks with Caroline home, but she explains that she is fine and just wants a shower. He reassures her that she never has to pretend with him. Stefan is clearly worried about the state of mind of Caroline. Later, Stefan returns to Caroline's house with Bonnie and Elena. They explain that they are going to have a sleepover together and Caroline begins to cry. In Know Thy Enemy, Caroline calls Stefan and admits that she can't find Matt, who is freaking out because she is a vampire. Stefan advises her to find him and calm him down, compel him if necessary. At the Lockwood house, Caroline spots Elena and Stefan arrive and tells them that she hasn't found Matt yet, worrying that he will tell everybody about her. Elena promises to help out once she's picked up the check and Caroline rushes off. In The Last Dance, when Caroline and Matt were dancing, Stefan asks if he could dance with Caroline. Whilst Matt gets the drinks; Stefan tells Caroline that Klaus is here. Even though she knew Klaus was there, she didn't have anything to do with the whole plan.}} |-|Season Three= In The Murder of One, Stefan and Caroline make a plan with Elena, Matt and Damon to kill the Originals. In Do Not Go Gentle, Caroline encourages Elena to ask Stefan to be her date to the 1920s school dance, to which Elena reluctantly agrees. During the dance, Stefan informs Caroline that they are trapped there with a boundary spell. Caroline tries to reassure Stefan because he's worried about Elena. |-|Season Four= In Memorial, Caroline and Tyler go for help of Stefan, after that Connor shoots at Tyler. In The Rager, Caroline tells Stefan how he saved her vampire life. Stefan invites Caroline to the Salvatore Boarding House and asks her if she remembers what she was like being human. Stefan says that Caroline is good at being a vampire, but Caroline says she's only good at it because of him. Caroline tells him to come to her whenever he wants and that she won't let him lose control. In My Brother's Keeper, Stefan moves in with Caroline when Elena moves into the Boarding House. Stefan and Caroline talk about how things are with Elena and Caroline asks Stefan not to give up. In We'll Always Have Bourbon Street, Caroline & Stefan discuss the sire bond and she is surprised that Stefan feels bad for Damon. Stefan tells her that he knows Damon loves Elena and for Damon to let her go completely is sad. Caroline hopes Damon does what needs to be done. Stefan says Damon told him he will. Caroline asks him if Damon told him anything else and Stefan asks her what she means by that. She changes the topic by asking him how he can trust Damon. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, both Stefan and Caroline find themselves at odds with Tyler over his plans for Klaus and his hybrids. Stefan doesn't have to hear Caroline say anything about Damon and Elena because he can read it on her face. In After School Special, they talk to each other on the phone and are texting each other when they plan on trying to kill Rebekah, Stefan is clearly worried about Caroline when Rebekah says she already found her. Caroline yells at Rebekah to stop when she is compelling Elena to tell the truth to Stefan about Damon. Stefan is shielding Caroline and Elena from Tyler who is transforming into a wolf. In Stand By Me, Caroline and Stefan talk about the mental state of Elena because Jeremy's death, the two are concerned and try to find a way to bury the corpse of Jeremy. In Bring It On, Caroline and Stefan both think that taking Elena back to school is a good idea. Stefan shows concern when Elena drops to Caroline in cheerleading competition, he injected after vervains in Elena, taking her back to the Salvatore Boarding house. At the house, Elena arranged a big party, and Caroline came to help Stefan deal with the situation. They watch to Elena dancing on a table and Caroline reminisces to him about having fun. She tells Stefan to find some girl to dance with. Stefan then picks her up and proceeds to the dance floor. Caroline and Stefan start dancing together. Elena watches them then walks over tells them they make a good couple and that they look good together. Elena attacks Caroline's mother, and when Caroline prepares to fight Elena, Stefan stops her. Elena escapes. Stefan and Caroline are separated to find Elena. Elena finds with Caroline and start a fight, when Elena is about to stake to Caroline, Stefan pulls her back and then pushes her away and puts his hands on Caroline's shoulders in a comforting way. Later Stefan asks Caroline to not give up to Elena. They shake hands and agree to not give up on her. In Pictures of You, Caroline and Stefan share a dance and he asks her "How does anyone ever seem to move on?" (Talking about Elena) And she says "I don't know. I think that one day you will meet someone new and fall madly in love without even realizing it." In which they share a longing look in each others eyes then look down, they also seem to get closer. In She's Come Undone, Caroline asks him if she can talk to Elena and he agrees. After Elena tries to attack Caroline she snaps her neck and then looks at Stefan and tells him to do whatever he needs to and says she'll be upstairs. In The Walking Dead, Caroline and Stefan are investigating where Bonnie will the spell, Caroline said the searched the whole and didn't find her they hear the ice melting and Caroline said that she is at the center of the triangle and that's where Bonnie should perform the spell, Stefan realizes that they are the right place but the wrong elevation. Later Stefan and Caroline find Bonnie hurt and finds out that she linked herself to Katherine, Caroline says she'll stay with her, then reveals that Silas was posing as Caroline. Stefan arrives at the grill later with Caroline wanting to celebrate getting rid of Silas and he says the he's not in the mood to celebrate, because he thought that there was someone he was going to see but he didn't, Lexi, but she appears and Stefan introduces Caroline to her. Lexi suggests that Caroline is cute for Stefan. In Graduation (Episode), Caroline is happy because all of them will graduate and invites them into a group hug, Stefan at first opposes but ends giving . Stefan graduated with Caroline and the others. Later, Stefan is talking to Alaric while Caroline is trying to communicate with Klaus, then they are attacked by the 12 witches who were killed by Caroline and there appears Klaus to save them.}} |-|Season Five= In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Caroline meets with Stefan in the traditional Remembrance Day to honor the dead in Mystic Falls, he immediately recognizes her because he has seen photographs of her and believes she is much hotter in person, at the time Jesse arrives and Caroline tells him to leave her alone with Stefan. Stefan tells Jesse that he is hungry and he can smell his arm is bleeding, Caroline compels Jesse to hide. Caroline talks to Stefan and he asks if she has blood bags, Caroline nods and tells him to follow her and they will go to look for them but when she turns around, Stefan disappears. Caroline finds Stefan attacking Jesse in the Crypt and she stops him, Stefan tells her that he has to go and he leaves the crypt. Jesse is bleeding and Caroline gives him her blood to heal him. Later, Stefan tells Elena and Damon, that he leaves and that he will be fine. He tells that Caroline will call him every hour to see if all is well and that he trusts her. The next day, Caroline finds Stefan in the crypt and she is very sad because she has learned about the death of Bonnie, Stefan asks what happened to Bonnie but she says she doesn't want to talk about it because she doesn't want to cry, as she believes she will never stop. She tells him the only thing she feels is sadness and anger but Stefan then interrupts and says that she has to him, he will always be there for her as she is always there for him, then he takes her hand. In Monster's Ball, Caroline and Tyler attend the costume ball organized by the university, they are talking when Stefan arrives and invites Caroline to dance, Tyler gives his permission and Stefan takes her hand and they go to the dance floor. In The Cell, Stefan was keeping a close eye on Katherine after the suicide attempt but Katherine was too concerned about him since she overheard some of his PTSD and she invited Caroline over to help him. Caroline arrives with the safe where Stefan was locked up for 3 months, she has the idea of putting him back in his box but Stefan is terrified by this. Caroline is reading a book in search help but wasn't working very well, Stefan was still freaking out and Katherine was questioning whether or not Caroline and Stefan had ever hooked up. Katherine had the idea of shutting herself in the box with him to help, meantime Caroline watched them. When Katherine and Stefan are getting closer and seemed like they were going to kiss, Caroline felt the need to open the box because she thought it was too quiet . Stefan got out of the box and he hinted to her that all was well and that it had worked, Caroline hug him very happy. At the Salvatore's house, Caroline is trying to move the safe all by herself. She yells for Stefan to help but he’s cleaning up the room he tore up earlier. After Caroline heard when Stefan and Katherine are kissing and she leaves a message to Elena to call immediately. In 500 Years of Solitude, Stefan calls Elena to tell her that Katherine is dying but Caroline answered her phone, saying that Elena will not talk but Stefan tells her that Elena is going to want to talk about that. Later, when Caroline and the others are celebrating the imminent death of Katherine, Stefan asks them to knock it off or take it somewhere else because them are being insensitive. In the evening, Stefan and Caroline are gathered with others in the room of the Salvatore's house, Bonnie begins to see some familiar faces from the Other Side: Vicki and Alaric. Also Tyler returned. In The Devil Inside, Caroline and Stefan are talking for Cell about Damon and Elena because Stefan want to help them to reconcile, Stefan wants Caroline's help but initially she refuses then Caroline feels guilty about sleeping with Klaus and for this reason she agrees to help Stefan with Damon and Elena relationship. As they find out that Elena doesn't answer Damon's calls she tries to find her herself, with no luck. Later Caroline and Stefan arrives at the bar where is Damon, and Stefan tells him that she wants to help, Damon is surprised because he knows that Caroline hates him and in the end Damon tell to them that he don't need their help, so Stefan decides that they must better try with Elena again. Caroline and Tyler are arguing because Tyler learned that she had sex with Klaus, he is furious with her and asks her to leave. She refuses but then Tyler threatens her with starting to turn into his wolf form, Stefan finds them and protects Caroline about the apparent attack of Tyler, Tyler tells Stefan that Caroline slept with Klaus, Stefan looks surprised to her and Caroline is embarrassed and leaves. Stefan hits Tyler for hurting Caroline saying that even when he is drunk she didn't deserve this behavior. Later Caroline is in the Salvatore house, Stefan arrives and sits down to talk to her telling her that he had been looking for her everywhere, Caroline tells him that he is her friend and she need to hear what he really thinks about she and Klaus, but Stefan starts joking, making smile to Caroline, he also looks at her with a tender smile. In Total Eclipse of the Heart, At the Bitter Ball, Katherine and Caroline come to the dance, then Stefan appears and Katherine invites him to dance. They are dancing and talking but Caroline interrupts them and Caroline tells him that Katherine promised to join her at the shredding station, Stefan is agrees, so she and Katherine leave him alone. Later, She arrives where is Stefan and asks him why he hasn't even told Elena what he has come to tell her, Stefan thinks she was listening to their conversation but she tells him that he come to the dance for his own free will is because something happening. Stefan tells her that Damon fell off the deep end and that he killed Aaron and as he saw Elena happy her, he couldn't tell her. Later, Stefan and Katherine are embrace in the room of the college, Caroline arrives and interrupt them, Stefan and Caroline stare at each other. In No Exit, Caroline is helping Stefan to find Damon and she arrives to the Salvatore's house, where is Stefan, they are following the traces left for Damon, killing vampires and tearing their heads. Stefan feels guilty for letting Damon go, but Caroline tries to cheer him up, saying that it isn't his fault and that no one could've stopped Damon from going after Wes the other night, Stefan says her that he have to find Damon. They are talking and then arrives Katherine that is still in posession of Elena's body, she offers to accompany Stefan to find Damon, Caroline is surprised to see her but Katherine tells her that Stefan is helping in her studies. At that moment Caroline's phone rings. She answers and is Tyler asking to her for Matt, as she cares about Matt, she says that she will go to his home and she hang up the phone. When Katherine leaves them alone, Stefan reminds to Caroline that Tyler hates her, giving to understand that she should not go to his house, Caroline tells him that everything will be fine and that they both have weird ex-friend situations, because of Tyler and Elena. Stefan tells her that he and Elena are just friends and that he only helped her with her studies and that in the trip, whatever she's feeling, he is sure that he will be able to figure it out. Later, at the Salvatore's house, Caroline is standing in front of the fireplace, and Stefan arrives, Stefan ask her when she get there, she shakes a glass a little bit, causing the icecubes to jingle, telling him that about one and half of these ago. Caroline says him, that she knew that the Klaus thing was gonna come with consequences and that now she just have to deal with it and learn from her mistakes. She tells him about Nadia's been compelling Matt to forget things, and Caroline shows Stefan Matt's text message, calling for help with a K, she takes the phone back and they start talking about the strange behavior of Elena, Stefan tells her that Elena kissed him, they begin to realize all actions that Elena has been doing lately and then between the two realize that Katherine has actually possessed the body of Elena. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- |} Videos Gallery |-|Season One= P 9.jpg P 21.jpg P 25.jpg P 27.jpg P 28.jpg P 29.jpg P 30.jpg P 31.jpg P 52.jpg P 53.jpg P 55.jpg P 56.jpg P 57.jpg P 59.jpg P 60.jpg P 61.jpg Caroline_and_Stefan_season_1.png Steroline_dance_season_one.gif P 62.jpg P 63.jpg F 11.jpg F 12.jpg F 48.jpg A 41.gif tumblr_m4a7k2EGFq1qfd8bho1_500.gif tumblr_m4are4DsWT1r692nco1_500.jpg tumblr_m4are4DsWT1r692nco2_500.jpg tumblr_m54xajTvX11rxzlg2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m5o46eAIJL1rxzlg2o1_500.jpg |-|Season Two= P 1.jpg P 3.jpg P 4.jpg P 5.jpg P 6.jpg P 10.jpg P 11.jpg P 13.jpg P 16.jpg P 17.jpg P 18.jpg P 19.jpg P 20.jpg P 22.jpg P 23.jpg P 32.jpg 591px-Stefan and Caroline.jpg P 33.jpg P 34.jpg P 35.jpg P 36.jpg P 37.jpg P 38.jpg P 41.jpg P 42.jpg P 43.jpg P 44.jpg P 45.jpg P 46.jpg P 47.jpg P 48.jpg P 50.jpg P 51.jpg P 54.jpg F 3.jpg F 6.jpg F 16.jpg F 23.jpg F 24.jpg F 25.jpg F 27.gif F 28.gif F 29.gif F 42.jpg F 43.jpg A 1.gif A 2.gif A 3.gif A 4.gif A 5.gif A 8.gif A 9.gif A 10.gif A 11.gif A 12.gif A 13.gif A 14.gif A 18.gif A 19.gif A 20.gif A 21.gif A 22.gif A 23.gif A 24.gif A 26.gif A 47.gif A 45.gif A 44.gif A 43.gif A 42.gif A 40.gif A 37.gif A 36.gif A 35.gif A 34.gif A 38.gif A 32.gif A 31.gif A 30.gif A 29.gif Tumblr lg2r3tHrZS1qzj97ao1 500.gif Tumblr lb18a7SAg41qbs57qo1 400.gif Tumblr latnnjcv4B1qbs57qo1 500.gif tumblr_lh6r9kTqHg1qd5a1eo1_500.gif tumblr_lhuqmwzMxp1qedzelo1_500.gif tumblr_lg3qpiyudY1qbdixvo1_r3_500.png -3-stefan-and-caroline-20822430-380-213.gif tumblr_ljd5ozTAXh1qblklso1_r1_500.gif tumblr_ljp2l6FdjE1qedzelo1_500.gif tumblr_ljr21xNgBK1qcof49o1_500.gif tumblr_ljrqsvifsm1qiopl1o1_500.png Stefan-caroline-decade-dance.jpg| tumblr_m1064zOyTw1qacbojo1_500.gif tumblr_m3okhkkPfX1qfkhw1o1_500.gif tumblr_m3xtqqegLy1r4hvsco2_r2_500.jpg tumblr_m4tj2gvdZh1qfd8bho1_500.gif tumblr_m4wyq9X4U11rnlor8o1_500.gif tumblr_m4zls70Hk21rxzlg2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4zm0iCHil1rxzlg2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m51cnx5DRL1rxzlg2o1_500.jpg tumblr_m57u4bDYEe1ruftcvo1_500.png 00600180847.jpg|Stefan and Caroline at the Grill caroline-caroline-forbes-cute-stefan-the-vampire-diaries-Favim.com-44349_large.jpg 133631792544146_animate.gif Steroline_dance_season_two.gif |-|Season Three= 9.gif tumblr_m2a0bduhXY1r40otbo1_500.gif tumblr_m359x199iY1r40otbo1_500.gif tumblr_m349urDFW01ql255wo1_500.gif tumblr_m3598yfmSi1qj7hvgo1_500.gif |-|Season Four= Stefan-and-caroline_564x376.jpg Tumblr_mcijwmIfGb1qc4i52o1_250.gif Tumblr_mcijwmIfGb1qc4i52o3_250.gif Tumblr_mcijwmIfGb1qc4i52o5_250.gif Tumblr_mcijwmIfGb1qc4i52o7_250.gif Tumblr_mcijwmIfGb1qc4i52o9_250.gif Caroline-and-stefan.jpg Stefandcare.jpg Stefan-and-Caroline-in-4.03-The-Rager.png tumblr_mdgw4iXnOj1rdbtfvo2_1280.jpg tumblr_mdgw4iXnOj1rdbtfvo3_1280.jpg tumblr_mdgw4iXnOj1rdbtfvo4_1280.jpg tumblr_mdgw4iXnOj1rdbtfvo5_1280.jpg Caroline-and-stefan-1.jpg tumblr_meaa7xgRuj1rnboj8o1_250.gif tumblr_meaa7xgRuj1rnboj8o2_250.gif tumblr_mdgw4iXnOj1rdbtfvo6_1280.jpg Tumblr mebpvk2ri01qkfvkzo3 1280.png Stefan-and-Caroline-stefan-and-caroline-32998824-484-474.jpg Carolineandstefan4x7.gif Stefanandcaroline4x9.png tumblr_meoh1xzblj1ql2qmdo1_250.gif Carebear.jpg tumblr_meoh1xzblj1ql2qmdo2_250.gif tumblr_meoh1xzblj1ql2qmdo3_250.gif tumblr_meoh1xzblj1ql2qmdo4_250.gif tumblr_meoh1xzblj1ql2qmdo5_250.gif tumblr_meoh1xzblj1ql2qmdo6_250.gif Caroline_and_Stefan_4x7.,.,.gif Caroline_and_Stefan_4x16.,.,.gif Steroline_4x9.,..gif Steroline.gif Stererolineseason4.gif Stefanandcaroline4x15.jpg Bringitonparty.png Stefan_and_Caroline_4x16.,..jpg Stefan_and_caroline4x16.jpg Stefan_saves_Caroline_4x16..png Stefan_saves_Caroline_4x16.png Stefan-Caroline-4x16-3-stefan-and-caroline-33929463-200-200.jpg 738416254.jpg Caroline_and_Stefan_4x15.,.jpg insaneeee.gif 487830 444213858986863 665749044 n.png Steroline4x19....gif Steroline_4x19....gif Steroline_in_prom_dance.jpg Steroline_in_prom_dance..jpg Steroline_season_4.jpg steroline416.png Steroline...gif tumblr_mjpkhh1rTk1qlk7iko1_500.gif Tumblr_mlhsi6SIgJ1r5f8xoo6_250.gif Tvdcarolineandstefan.jpg Carolineandstefan4x22.png Elena-stefan-and-caroline-season-4-graduation.jpg Steroline_4x22...gif Steroline_4x22...,.gif |-|Season Five= 5x042.jpg 5x043.jpg 5x044.jpg Steroline....jpg Caroline_and_Stefan.png Steroline.,....jpg Steroline_For_Whom_the_Bell_Tolls_.,..jpg 1379771_574004625987635_895287042_n.jpg Steroline...,.jpg|Steroline Steroline_tumbler.gif Steroline_5x4,.,...gif Steroline_5x4,.,....gif Steroline_5x4,.,..gif Steroline_5x4.,..gif File:Steroline_5x4.gif Steroline_For_Whom_the_Bell_Tolls.gif Steroline_5x5....png Steroline_5x5..png Steroline_5x5.jpg Steroline_5x5.....gif Steroline_5x5....,..gif Steroline_5x5.,.,.,.gif Steroline_5x5..,.gif.gif STEFAN_Y_CAROLINE_EPISODIO_5X05.gif Steroline_season_5.jpg Steroline_5x5..,..gif Steroline_5x9,.,.gif Caroline_5x9.,.,.gif Caroline_and_Stefan_5x9...png Caroline-Stefan_5x9.png Caroline-Stefan_5x9....png Stefan_and_Caroline_5x9.gif Steroline_5x9.gif Steroline_5x9..png Caroline_and_Stefan_5x9.gif Caroline-Stefan_5x9...png The Bitter Ball (4).jpg The Bitter Ball.jpg Caroline_and_Stefan_5x11.gif Caroline-Stefan_5x11.gif Steroline_5x12.,..gif Steroline-1_5x12.gif Steroline-2_5x12.gif Steroline-3_5x12.gif Steroline-4_5x12.gif Caroline_and_Stefan_5x12...gif Caroline_-_Stefan_5x12.gif Caroline_looks_embarrassed_to_Stefan_5x12.gif Stefan-Tyler_and_Caroline_5x12.gif Caroline_smiling_with_Stefan_5x12.gif Caroline_-_Stefan_5x12.,.gif Caroline_and_Stefan_5x12..,..gif Caroline_and_Stefan_5x12.,,.gif Caroline_and_Stefan_1x13.gif Steroline_1x13.gif Care_and_Stefan_5x13..png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_5x13.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_5x13.gif Steroline_5x13.gif Stefancaroline_and_kat.gif Carolinestefanand_katherine.gif Stefan,caroline_and_kat.gif Steroline_gif.gif Steroline_season_five.gif Stefan-_Caroline_5x14.png Stef-Care_5x14.png Stefan-Caroline_5x14.png Stefan-Care_in_5x14.gif Stef-Care_5x14.gif Stefan_and_Caroline_5x14.gif Stefan_and_Caroline-5x14.png Care-Stefan-5x14.png Caroline_and_Stefan_in_5x14...png Katherine-Stefan-5x14.png Stefan-care_5x14...png Stefan_and_Caroline_5x15.gif Stefan_and_Caroline_5x15..gif Stefan_and_Caroline_5x15...gif Trivia *In the books, Caroline competed with Elena for Stefan's affection. *Stefan was the first of Caroline's love interests in the series, but only lasted one chapter. *Stefan promised Caroline not to let anything bad happen to her. *Caroline never saw Stefan's evil alter ego, "Ripper". *It is suggested that their friendship could turn into romance in Season Five. *Stefan sees her as his new Lexi. *Caroline is Stefan's best friend. *Even when Stefan had no memory, Caroline was the one of the only people he trusts. *Paul Wesley likes "That Steroline Business". See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship